


All The Love You Gave Me

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, F/F, Feral Jess, Feral Jessamine, First Christmas, Jalice, LGBTQ, Lesbian Vampires, Please welcome our dear, lgbtq+, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Jessamine was not expecting to leave the torturous eternity she had been trapped on, let alone find happiness in little things like lighting up a tree.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale
Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990894
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	All The Love You Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've said a billion times I won't do new things until I'm done with my WIPs and yet here I am again... Enjoy some feral Jessamine and Happy Holidays! ♡

Little things always had had the way of triggering Jessamine. It wasn’t simply that her upcoming as a vampire had been different from her siblings, having served vampire after vampire until her fate landed on Alice Cullen’s hands. Jess had been used to being uncontrollable, to be locked away, to speak very little and to follow orders. There were no orders with Alice, no cages and Jess was free to speak. But there were rules.

Dressing properly, going to regular _human_ schools—even though with Jessamine they had tried that _once_ before deciding it was best to have her pretend to be home schooled—and no humans. She had fed on them, for all they knew, during _centuries_. She was much older than Carlisle and yet her knowledge of some things was very scarce. Alice imagined because Jess would be constantly locked away from society. Jessamine never liked to speak of the past, and Alice didn’t push her.

They had learned other ways to converse—looks, smiles, and their _gifts_ —all aiding them to tune in their sync.

Edward could read their minds and he was always impressed of the unspoken, and their shared understanding of it all. It had been he who told Alice that Jess liked her _more than a master_ , but Alice already knew even before Jess could come to conclude it all—the psych one had seen the empath fall in love, and the mind reader just saw it all happen in surprise.

Their family was less surprised. They all had their loved ones—Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose—it was only Edward the lonesome one who didn’t grasp the appeal. The others had seen Jess fall for Alice, and the other way around too, always in the little things. How Jess hovered Alice protectively, the way Alice brought Jess trinkets from their school time away, how sometimes they just _leaned_ in and basked on one another. They all had seen it, and all were happy they had found shelter.

Alice’s past was unclear, blinded from her life as a human, and Jessamine’s life had been terrifyingly gruesome. Peace wasn’t common for their kind—especially not for those that served the Volturi in their worst arrays. It was good they had found love together.

She still remembered clearly the day she met Jessamine, in Italy when Carlisle took the family to meet them. Aro was infatuated by Alice’s gift to see the future and wanted to persuade her to join them when he _gave her_ a servant—Jessamine. Alice was appalled. Jess dressed like a slave, nothing like the class of the Volturi. Aro had said she was picked up in the Southern Wars when her coven got killed, but they couldn’t waste her gift, so she kept on being used.

Alice wanted to scream at the Volturi, call them names and barge out of there with Jess, but instead she took the poor thing in, pretending to accept the _servant_ and keep Aro’s offer in mind for a later time.

That night, when they were back at the hotel a few miles from Volterra, Alice helped her bathe, change and even properly feed—presenting for the first time the animal diet—and then she told Jessamine she was no longer a servant, she was free to go wherever she wanted to. It was Jess’s choice to stay. She had nowhere else to go, she knew no one anymore, and had never been treated with such immense kindness. The words hadn’t all been said, but the emotions were shared with Alice—who was for once impressed by something. Jess was their family now.

It took them long to get her used to things, to almost human like life, but progress had been made in the past eight months. She talked more, expressed a little better and even played wrestling with Emmett. But she still followed Alice around, protective like a feral animal.

December came fast, bringing snow and Jessamine’s first Christmas. Alice had been in charge of decorating to Esme’s taste—which recently was very red and gold—and she had dragged Jess along to help.

Some shopping, a little planning, soon enough the entire home was looking like Santa had puked in there. Rose would pass by the living room and see Jessamine lifting Alice to place a start somewhere or hand a string over the fireplace. It was a quirky but adorable sight. Alice was barely five feet and Jessamine was a whole six-foot-tall blonde goddess—Rose had _almost_ felt jealous, had she not liked Jess joining their family so much. As dangerous as Jessamine was, Rosalie had her own reasons to not want a woman to be constantly under abuse of others, and she would defend Jess with her life if it ever became needed.

Jessamine liked everyone in the household, she just had her quiet ways of showing. With Alice she was more blunt, because their bound had grown strong enough for her to feel comfortable with that.

“I think this looks pretty good,” Alice told her quietly, her eyes taking a last look on the result of the decorations. “What do you think, Jess?”

Alice leaned in against her mate, pressing her head to the woman’s front for a moment. Jessamine wrapped an arm would her, pulling Alice closer just a smidge.

“It is perfect,” her voice was low, quiet. That was Jess’s regular, as she had lived so long serving in silence, it was still unusual for her to feel like it was all right to express herself.

“Are you ready to turn on the lights?” Alice jumped in excitement as Jess simply nodded and watched her skip to connect the plugs.

The entire room lit up in a second, the light above the fireplace and the ones they hung around the tree, all a bright sight of the jolly spirit. Jessamine jumped at first, in a state of alert. Alice immediately recalled Jess had never spent Christmas like humans did and possibly had never seen those lights. She felt so foolish, so silly, and worried that she was scaring Jessamine—it was often that new things scared the vampire—that she almost pulled the plug. But her golden eyes grew big as Jess watched the tree and that made her wait.

She looked like a fascinated cat, surprised at the beauty of the holidays.

“Do you like it?”

Jess didn’t move, so Alice came to her, holding her hand.

“Are you—magical too?” She inquired, eyes still wide in awe.

Alice giggled, shaking her head.

“ _We are_ , Jess,” she said with a smile. Jessamine gazed her in confusion. “We did this together, remember?”

Her shock was even more evident, making Alice chuckle again.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I’m magical, too,” she sounded happy, and her string of sublime bliss dripped and wrapped around Alice.

She leaned against her tall mate, nodding.

“Yes, you are, Jessie.” She was, after all, Alice’s magical Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very inspired on the fanfic Deep Within The Catacomb by @mtwalker and @salmoncenter (which are two writers I adore dearly) who write about a feral Jasper. I changed up a bit on the backstory to make a Jessamine version, but this inspiration is totally due to them, so thanks dears! ♡


End file.
